User blog:Josipovics/Disney Wiki
Okay so a new wiki fic idea. ^_^ This will take place in Disney World and will just center around any wikians who sign up and it will tell stories about their days in Disney World. As people sign up, I'll be assigning you to beach houses where you'll live with other wikians. However, we will all interact with eachother at the parks so it's not like it's going to be a totally separated thing. I'll post character descriptions, and if you want when you sign up you can tell me the following (if you can): *Favorite Park *Favorite Ride *Favorite Disney Character (that you'd meet at Disney World) *Any other random Disney things you can think of. ^_^ If this doesn't make sense now, it should as I get going. So sign up if you want and I'll get started this afternoon. ♥ I will be including people I want who may not use wiki anymore because I don't want them to miss out. :* House #1 *Kaylin - The winner of the dream vacation, so she decided to bring a large group of friends to Disney World for a whole month. Her favorite park is Magic Kingdom, favorite ride is Space Mountain, and her favorite Disney character at Magic Kingdom is Aladdin. *Tori(Got2B) - A close friend of Kaylin that was invited to attend the vacation. Tori is used to Disneyland but, of course, loves Disney World as well. She just recently met Peter Pan at Disneyland and can't wait for her and Cam to meet him at Disney World. *Jake - Another close friend of Kaylin's who LOVES Disney World just as much as she does so she HAD to bring him along. Jake's favorite park is Hollywood Studios, his favorite ride is Tower of Terror, and he can't wait to meet Dopey or Aladdin, possibly even both! *Cam - Yet another close friend. Cam's favorite park is Magic Kingdom, his favorite ride is Splash Mountain, he loves Tomorrowland, and he can't wait to meet Peter Pan with Tori. LOTS OF BEAUITFUL SELFIES WILL BE TAKEN. *Delia - ANOTHER CLOSE FRIEND WHO IS VERY GAY BD. Delia is, like Tori, used to Disneyland but she loves Disney World. She just loves being there with her friends and she loves Magic Kingdom. She'd be happy to meet any character at Disney World bc SHE'S PERF. ♥ *Dami - Yes. Another close friend. Dami loves Disney World and he enjoys all of the parks. Like Delia, he just likes being there with his friends so he'll go to any of the parks and be content. He'd be happy if he could get Minnie Mouse to twerk with him a little bit. B) *Dave - ANOTHER CLOSE FRIEND WOW. Dave likes to be gay with all of his friends and just stand around in the sun getting more pink and looking for any hairy men to "talk to". House #2 *Kieran - Kaylin's boyfriend so obviously he's going to come. But her house is already full of all her gay friends so he decided to stay with his Krew. Kieran hasn't been to Disney World yet so this is his first time and he's very excited to experience it. *Lizzy - Lizzy is a friend of Kaylin who has also never been to Disney World. She's just excited to be there to hang out with her friends and have a fun time. *Tori(Kikchair) - Tori is a huge fan of Disney but also has not yet been to Disney World. Her favorite Disney character is Robin Hood and she just wants to hang out with her friends and experience Disney World. *Yazzy - Yazzy loves Disney. She's also friends with Kaylin and Kaylin wanted as many people as possible who love Disney to have the chance to see Disney World. Yazzy can't wait to meet the characters and see all of the parks. *Gegi - Gegi has also never been to Disney World. She does however love Meg from Hercules, and she is excited to experience Disney World with all of her friends. House #3 *Troy *Alex *Matt *Sarah *Nick IM GOING TO DO YOUR DESCRIPTIONS LATER I PROMISE IM JUST GETTING LAZY !!! KEEP SIGNING UP EVERYONE!!! Category:Blog posts